


Missing You

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick makes Daniel miss her more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just titled "see ya henley" in my onenote.
> 
> First NYSM fic and I might be late to the party but I fell in love with Daniel so here's a thing.

It was when he and Henley did shows together. She told him he was too sick to get out there, but it was too late to cancel the show. She saved his hide when he had to run off the stage to throw up. He didn't thank her for taking over, but he didn't need to.

She was nowhere to be found now.

"I miss her." Daniel's fever-addled mind let it slip and he was too exhausted to stop it.

Jack frowned. "I know, man. I miss her too."

Since Henley left them, the three remaining horsemen were at a loss of what to do next. Their days were spent waiting for orders that never came, wishing she was still with them. There wasn’t a lot of excitement around without Henley, and it would've been the same way if any of the four had left. They were a team. More than that, even.

Jack got stuck taking care of him while Merritt was out buying medicine and a thermometer and it was safe to say Daniel despised the fact that he even needed someone to look after him. He insisted Merritt didn’t need to go out, that he would be fine.

 _"We'll need this stuff anyway,"_ The guy replied before putting on his hat walking out of their apartment.

"Think we'll ever hear from her again?"

"I doubt it."

Then again, that’s what Daniel thought before he was recruited to a mysterious apartment with Henley and two strangers. There was always a chance they 'd run into each other again. On the street, maybe, at a coffee stand in the morning.

God, he needed to stop this. Being sick made him far too hopeful and Henley was obviously running far, far away. That's what he'd do.

With a raspy huff, he slumped down into his covers, resting his head on Jack's thigh. Jack was seated against the headboard with a book in his hand. He began running his fingers through Daniel's damp hair.

"My head doesn’t feel great." He admitted.

"Jesus, you're really warm, too. No wonder Merritt was freaking out. I mean, he probably saw the fever written all over you."

"That's insane. And he wasn’t 'freaking out'."

"Hey, the dude can read people like a book, so I figure he can tell when people are sick." Jack used his one hand to turn a page. "And you know him. He . . . Freaks out inwardly."

Merritt, who got weird and jumpy before he left. Daniel didn’t think getting sick would have that big of an impact on either of them. Henley wouldn’t have given a shit, at least that's what she would've told him. Jack was pretty comfortable to lie on, though.

"Can't argue with that." Daniel felt himself falling asleep, ignoring whatever Jack was saying. He was so content, exhausted . . .

 

"Daniel, wake up for me."

"Merritt?" He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy. Let me take your temp and then you can go back to sleep."

A tickle in his throat and pain in his stomach had made their appearance since he'd fallen asleep. Wonderful. He already had a headache that confined him to bed, he didn’t need the rest of that crap.

He looked up and saw that Jack had fallen asleep as well, book still loosely grasped in his hand and head fallen back in an uncomfortable position. Merritt followed his gazed and scoffed.

"He's gonna ache like hell when he wakes up."

"Just leave him." The three of them had trouble falling asleep as it was. "And I don’t need you taking my temperature." He fought as Merritt tried to stick the thing in his mouth.

"Fine. Here, do it yourself."

And Daniel did so. He and Merritt shared equally-stubborn looks until the thermometer beeped. Daniel went to take it out but Merritt stopped him.

"Ah ah ah, let me. I'm not having any of your little tricks tonight."

Daniel groaned. "Trust me, I'm not in any position to do anything right now." The nagging pain in his stomach was making him quite uncomfortable. He was wondering if maybe he should make his way to the bathroom.

Merritt ignored him, looking at the thermometer and frowning. "Damn."

"What's that mean? What's it say?"

"It means you're staying in bed for a while."

 It was that moment that the ache in Daniel's stomach developed into a bigger problem. His stomach growled angrily and something tried to make his way up his throat. He gasped in a panic, getting Merritt's unwanted attention.

"That uh, could be a problem."

The guy looked at him puzzled and then realized what was going on.

"Shit. You gonna puke?"

Daniel clapped a hand to his mouth and that was a good enough answer. Next thing he knew there was something below his chin ready to catch whatever came out of his mouth. Nothing came out at first, but he gagged a second time and sent a flow of stomach contents into the waste bin.

A lazy hand rubbed his back as he leaned over the edge of the bed. So much for letting Jack sleep.

All the two did was wait patiently until he was done, breathing heavy and trying to get a hold of himself. He fell back against Jack, who wrapped his arms around him and let out a sigh of relief.

Merritt walked out with the trash bin. They could hear him cleaning up and then washing his hands and that was when Daniel realized that he could be infecting them. He suddenly wanted to hold his breath and keep his germy self quarantined.

All of those thoughts dissipated as Jack pulled him in tighter and Merritt came in and did the same.

"There's no way I'm not contagious. I'd just like to point that out. And you guys really don’t need to stay in here, you know."

"Yeah, yeah we do," Merritt said. Jack offered a noise of agreement.

Daniel smiled.

Maybe things would be okay without her.

Maybe they would be okay.

Eventually.


End file.
